Him and His Angel
by Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord
Summary: for lack of a better name XP Anyway, just the adventures of The Doctor and his Guardian Angel Lily before, during, and after the TV series. Original idea for the Guardian Angels is (c) HungerWho37, go check her story out! /s/8450622/1/The-Winged-Creature


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, cyber cookies to reveiwers, as always. Like I said in the summery, to original idea for the Guardian Angels is HungerWho37's, you can read her story, (which is on pause so she can work on her other story, not dead) here: s/8450622/1/The-Winged-Creature.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or the Guardian Angels, all I own is my OC's, Lily, Natalie, Kylic, Sadie, and a bunch of others that get introduced much later.**

* * *

A young, eight year old angel named Lily sat gazing out of one of the few windows in the three room house she lived in with her parents and three older brothers.

It was snowing lightly, a typical fall day in the mountains of Gallifrey.

Before she knew what had happened, she was sprawled out on the ground with her eldest brother, Raydin, sitting on top of her.

"Ray! Will you get off of me, you fatty?!" Lily growled, although she was unable to suppress a giggle at her brother's roughhousing.

They were always "fighting" like this. It wasn't really sibling rivalry, but just their way of having fun.

"Make me, you fragile little flower!" Raydin laughed as he pinned Lily's arms to the ground by her side.

Lily growled and grunted as she tried to get out from under her brother, but to no avail.

Finally, she decided it wasn't worth it anymore and went limp under her brother's increasingly heavy weight.

Then, and only then, did Raydin get off of her.

"Come on, Flower, we have chores to do." Raydin said with a smile as he helped his little sister up. He looked towards the kitchen where sounds of the other two boys, Markus and Jayson, doing dishes could be heard.

Flower. It was a name Lily only let her brother's call her. This because of her name, but also because of her resemblance to the pretty flower.

Lily's hair was such a light shade of blond it could have been white, and her eyes were a bright golden color.

That, plus her thin frame nearly screamed flower.

Lily grinned and started to straighten up the living room, a normal routine Lily enjoyed. A bit of roughhousing, cleaning up the small house, then some more roughhousing until their parents came home.

Not much more than a few minutes had passed after they had started working when there was a knock at the door.

Raydin glanced over at the door in confusion, they never got visitors when their parents weren't home.

It was rare enough, in fact, that Markus and Jayson came in from the kitchen and stood in front of Lily.

Raydin slowly opened the door and Lily instantly recognized the robed figure on the other side of the door as a Time Lord.

Angels and Time Lords usually didn't get along very well. For one, the Time Lord look down upon the Angels, thought they were stupid, and basically made them slaves with the Guardian Angel Program.

The Guardian Angel Program. That's the only reason a Time Lord would go to an Angel's village, much less their house.

All of the boys were too old for the Program, but Lily was a different story. Lily, at eight, was the perfect age.

"Is this the residence of Liliann Angelican?" The Time Lord asked with a gruff voice.

"Yes, sir." Raydin answered slowly, stretching his wings out to block his younger siblings from the view of the Time Lord.

Lily watched curiously, trying unsuccessfully to move out from behind Markus and Jayson, who had also spread their wings to block Lily from the sight of the Time Lord.

"Can I see her?" The Time Lord asked in boredom, pushing past Raydin without an answer.

"Uh, we're not supposed to let people in when our parent's aren't home." Raydin said quickly, stepping back so he would be pushed to the ground by the Time Lord, who was nearly twice his size.

The Time Lord ignored Raydin and looked around ind disgust, obviously repulsed to be around Angels.

He gave Markus and Jayson a death glare and pushed them to the side to find Lily, who was shivering in fear,

"Liliann Angelican, you have been chosen to become a Guardian Angel. You will come with me _now._" The Time Lord said sternly.

Lily's mouth gaped and her eyes widened to where her golden irises were nearly non-existent.

"No! She screamed, clinging to Jayson for her life. "I don't wanna go!"

The Time Lord sighed and rolled his eyes like this reaction was normal which, more likely than not, it was.

Jayson enveloped his little sister in a tight hug and moved back towards the kitchen.

As if on queue, Raydin and Markus moved in front of them, spreading their wing to form a protective barrier around them.

"We wont let you take our baby sister, even if you are a Time Lord." Markus said, his temper boiling under the calm exterior.

Lily gasped as she saw the Time Lord move to hit Markus and screamed. "Wait! Take me, do whatever you want to me, but please, don't hurt my brothers!"

She wrenched herself from her brother's grasp and stumbled out in front of the Time Lord, staring up at him with fear.

The boys were too dumbfounded to speak, or even move, as they watched their little sister _willingly _follow the Time Lord.

Lily stopped as the Time Lord led her out to a large vehicle, the likes of which, as an Angel who flies everywhere she goes, Lily had never seen before.

She looked back towards the small house she had grown up in where her brothers were standing in the doorway, watching her anxiously, and started crying silently.

"Will I ever see them again?" Lily asked, her voice breaking as she turned back to the vehicle and got in.

"Eventually, but not for a long, long time." The Time Lord sighed.

After an hour of nothing but complete and utter boredom, they arrived at their destination and Lily was led into a room so white, it nearly blinded her.

She immediately noticed that she wasn't alone, but instead there where five, eight year old boys there with her.

All of them, Time Lords.


End file.
